


Wish Upon A Star

by darkfantasies



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Relationship, Fucking, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, HTGAWM - Freeform, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Should Stop Tagging, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, coliver - Freeform, i'm sorry in advance, it is 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfantasies/pseuds/darkfantasies
Summary: Oliver gets exactly what he wishes for on a boring lonely night by himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am instead of sleeping and idk what to say really, but I hope you guys like it? I'm pretty sure that my sleep-deprived self liked it enough to post this and I'll probably regret it in the morning but oh well. Btw I'm sorry fo the mistakes, if there are any, because I didn't bother reading through it but there shouldn't be anything major (hopefully)

Oliver pulled down his pants and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. He moaned slightly as he squeezed — just a little bit — and a shiver of pleasure went up his spine. 

He threw his head back and closed his eyes, bringing up an image of the handsome man he'd met just a few days ago. Connor. He wouldn't forget that man for a long time.

Connor was almost godlike in his physique and the way that they'd fucked; Oliver couldn't stop thinking about it. It was permanently engraved in his mind and he doubted that he'd forget it any time soon. It was almost as if he could feel Connor's tongue rimming him and the way that he'd kissed him so passionately. 

Sure, Connor only slept with him for those emails but the sex had definitely been worth it. Oliver usually wasn't the type who did one night stands. He was a hopeless romantic who liked exclusive cheesy relationships. He still loved having sex but one night stands weren't at all his thing. It would have been lucky enough if somebody deemed him hot enough to have sex with in the first place. 

Oliver pushed the thoughts out of his mind and brought up an image of Connor hovering over him, scanning him with those hungry eyes. He moaned just at the thought of it. He thumbed his opening and let loose a moan that sounded suspiciously like Connor's name. He arched his back against his headboard and inhaled slowly, letting the sensations wash over him. 

He was so close already. It was scary how the mere thought of Connor and a few pathetic strokes had already brought him so close to his release. Just as he was about to fall over the edge, a knock on his door brought him back to reality. He groaned in displeasure, ignoring it at first, willing it to go away but it continued persistently. 

He fumbled with his pants and underwear, wondering how he was going to hide his erection from whoever was at the door. Hopefully, he would be able to chase them away and get back to what he was doing. “I'm coming,” he yelled and snorted at the irony in his statement. 

He hastily pulled on his shirt and straightened his glasses. He ran to the door albeit clumsily and opened it without checking who it was. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the object of his fantasies standing right in front of him. His mouth hung open and he quickly schooled his features into nonchalance and folded his arms. 

“What exactly are you doing here?” said Oliver, hoping he sounded indifferent, though he was clearly failing. “I brought takeout,” replied Connor innocently, holding up a plastic bag and shrugging his shoulders. Connor looked as sexy as he had been the first time, with his tousled hair and fitting clothes and god that smirk could have killed Oliver instantaneously. Oliver had to consciously stop himself from drooling — he hoped he wasn't already. 

“I'm not doing any more hacking for your boss,” Oliver said firmly, leaning against the doorframe, hoping he looked at ease instead of intensely aware of his fully-hard cock. “I didn't come here for work. I came here because I wanted to see you,” said Connor, his lips quirking up in his signature smirk. Oliver's knees went weak and he was glad he was leaning against the doorframe for support. His face must have made a weird expression because Connor's scrunched up in confusion.

Oliver rolled his eyes at the younger man. This was the type of person that always got what they wanted. Oliver had always consciously stayed away from them because he knew that he'd get his heart broken eventually. His body acting without consent from his mind, he slammed the door in Connor's face.

Oliver let out an audible gasp and stared at the closed door in front of him. What had he done? What had gotten into him? This wasn't him at all. He leaned forward and rested his head against the door, cursing himself for being so stupid and impulsive. Now, he'd never see Connor again. Guys like that weren't used to rejection at all. Connor would turn away from his door without a second thought and probably walk into a club and hook up with any guy he wanted. He'd soon forget about the sad IT guy while he pounded into some twink. 

Oliver sighed deeply and then his ear picked up something faint. He pressed his ear against the door and heard the tapping of feet and a few mumbled expletives. Was Connor still outside? Why would he be? Well, it wouldn't hurt to check. The only thing that would be hurt if Connor wasn't standing outside, was Oliver's heart and pride. Oliver gingerly opened the door and peered outside, before flinging open the door to seem like he meant business. “Tonight, I do you,” stated Oliver with confidence he didn't know he possessed and pulled Connor in by his shirt. 

Connor dropped the takeout on the floor and kicked the door close. Oliver pulled Connor in for a kiss and shoved his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Connor moaned into the kiss and wrapped his hands around Oliver's neck, pressing their lips even harder together. The kiss was nothing short of rough, passionate and full of tongue. God, Oliver wanted this so badly. 

They were still standing in his living room as Oliver fiddled with the buttons of Connor's shirt, fumbling to get them open. Connor smirked at Oliver's enthusiasm and latched his mouth onto Oliver's neck, sucking and licking the skin there. Oliver moaned loudly and bucked his hips into Connor's.

“Someone's already hard,”Connor stopped his sucking to say, chuckling softly against Oliver's neck. Oliver pulled the shirt off Connor in response and led the man to his bedroom, grinning widely. He pushed Connor onto his bed and crawled on top of him. He straddled Connor and took a moment to take in the sight of the shirtless beauty beneath him. 

Oliver rolled his hips, grinding onto Connor who bit his lips to keep from crying out. Oliver smirked at the sight and took off his shirt, throwing it away haphazardly. He pulled off Connor pants and underwear in a single tug and threw them aside as well. Now Connor was completely naked beneath him. 

He'd never expected to have the man at his mercy. He'd always assumed Connor would enjoy being in control but now, seeing the man bare before him, he wanted it no other way. Oliver stood up and dropped his pants and underwear as well, revealing his fully hard cock. 

Connor's eyes visibly widened as he took in the whole of Oliver's naked body and Oliver felt his cheeks redden. He climbed on top of the naked man and started a trail of kisses from his neck all the way down his torso. He made to sure to leave his mark on Connor's pale skin and he smiled at the thought that he had claimed the beast that lay writhing beneath him. 

Oliver continued kissing all the way till he reached Connor's cock, which was fully erect by now. He kissed the tip gently before taking Connor in his mouth. Connor gasped as Oliver's hot mouth encompassed his cock in heat. Connor gripped the sheets beneath his hands and Oliver could see him physically restraining himself from thrusting upwards into his mouth. Oliver started bobbing his head up and down, tonguing Connor's slit when he reached the top. This time Connor, unable to control himself, bucked his hips upwards. 

Oliver licked the vein on the underside of his Connor's cock, slowly, so as to draw out his pleasure. “O…o…Oliver,” Connor moaned, back arching off the bed. Oliver nearly came at the sound of his name on Connor's perfect lips. “I'm g…gonna. Please — oh fuck — I'm so cl…close,” whimpered Connor, shamelessly writhing under Oliver's ministrations. “Ollie!” screamed Connor as he spilled himself into Oliver's mouth.

Oliver swallowed it and licked Connor's cock before getting up and heading to the bathroom to rinse his mouth. Oliver sauntered back to the room to find Connor eyeing him hungrily. Nobody had ever looked at him like that. He shuddered involuntarily and went to the table beside his bed. He took out some lube and positioned himself between Connor's legs, spreading them apart. 

He bent down and kissed Connor who put his arms around his waist, pulling their bodies together. Oliver got lost in the kiss. Connor ran his fingers through Oliver's hair and angled his head towards him. Oliver was drowning in the kiss. He was barely breathing but he loved it. He would have gladly given up his oxygen if this was the last kiss he was going to have. 

He pulled away albeit a bit unwillingly and covered his fingers in lube. He slowly pushed one long slender finger into Connor who let out a breathy moan at the intrusion. He slowly pushed the finger in and out, building up a rhythm. He then inserted another finger, increasing his pace, making Connor's moans more distinct.

“Jesus fuck, Ollie,” moaned Connor as Oliver started to scissor him. He spread Connor's asshole, working the sphincter muscles loose. He added a third finger finally and Connor screamed something inaudible about hurrying the fuck up before he came again and Oliver complied gladly, pumping his fingers faster before pulling them out.

“Stop being a fucking tease and just fuck me already,” whined Connor, bucking his hips and arching his back off the bed. Oliver could get used to seeing the younger man like that in his bed. 

Oliver positioned his cock at Connor's opening, looking down at the male for his approval to continue. Connor seemed like he was trying to say something but instead just nodded his head vigorously. Oliver pushed in all the way, till Connor was full of him. “God, that feels so fucking good,” moaned Connor, saying exactly what Oliver was feeling. Oliver let out a string of moans as his cock was surrounded by the tight heat of Connor's asshole. 

He slowly started moving, careful not to hurt Connor and let him adjust to the feeling of being full. Slowly building up speed, Oliver looked for confirmation from Connor to pick up the pace — which was Connor screaming, “Ollie, just f…fuck me harder already!”

Oliver was almost convinced that he was going to get complaints from his neighbours tomorrow but now, he couldn't have possibly cared less when he was buried deep within the man of his fantasies. He picked up his speed, holding Connor's hips and moving them in a rhythm that seemed pre-rehearsed. 

Connor was again fully hard which seemed like an amazing feat in itself and Oliver smiled to himself knowing that he was the cause of it. “Oh, right there! Just right there,” moaned Connor, eyes half-lidded and white-knuckled hands gripping the sheets. Oliver immediately knew that he had hit Connor's prostate and smiled wickedly as he angled himself to hit it again. 

Connor screamed Oliver's name as the older man hit his prostate, causing a shudder of pleasure to go through him. Oliver didn't know that it was possible to get harder than he currently was, but Connor was chanting his name like a mantra and it turned him on so fucking much. 

Connor was moaning Oliver's name like a prayer on his lips, turned into a writhing mess under the older man. Oliver sped up, making sure that he hit Connor's prostate everytime, just to see the pure unadulterated pleasure on Connor's face. Oliver's breathing was heavy now, coming out in short heavy pants as he pounded into Connor with a passion. 

“I'm s…so close,” said Connor, barely getting the words past his perfect lips. “Me too,” huffed Oliver, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. “Oliver!” screamed Connor as he orgasmed, spilling all over his stomach and chest. The younger male's inner muscles tightened around Oliver's cock, making Oliver scream Connor's name as he orgasmed into the man beneath him. 

Eyes shut, he threw his head back as his orgasm rippled through his body. He'd missed fucking someone like this. It was all fire and passion, sweat and screams. It was everything all at once, at the same time. There were no words in any language to describe this. None. 

Oliver pulled out of Connor and he swear heard the younger man whine but that was probably his imagination. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the towel he'd taken for his earlier exploits and wiped Connor's torso. Connor smiled happily and Oliver felt warm inside. That smile could have ended wars, the way the other one could start them. 

“Are… are you going to leave now?” Oliver whispered quietly, realization dawning on him. Connor shook his head sleepily, putting his hand over his mouth as he yawned. “If you don't mind Ollie, I'm a bit too sleepy and raw to leave at the moment,” Connor said, yawning again. 

Oliver smiled. At least he could pretend that they were something more than what had transpired between them — for now. He lay down next to Connor and was — surprisingly — pulled into a hug. Connor hugged him tightly, planting a soft featherlight kiss on his neck, and then another. These were slow and lazy and so intimate that Oliver thought he was dreaming. Maybe he was. Maybe this was all a dream conjured by his twisted sadistic mind. 

Well if this was a dream, Oliver was going to savour every last moment of it. All he that knew was real was the bed beneath him and the feeling in his chest. Connor had stopped kissing him now but Oliver could still feel those cool lips pressed into his skin. He knew Connor was asleep by the way his chest rose and fell steadily against his back and the even breaths that tickled his neck. 

Only one thing could be said and that was that Oliver Hampton had fallen. He was so deeply in love with this unattainable man, that it hurt. He knew that he had walked right into the trap that he had laid for himself and there was no one to pull him out. He was in love with a god — him, a mere mortal. There was not a chance that they would ever be together. But this was probably a dream, so Oliver slowly let his eyes close, wishing on a shooting star that this would be real and Connor would still be wrapped around him come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if it sucks, I'd genuinely love to know


End file.
